monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Fallen Brides Story: Sasha, "Embraced in the Bosom of Corruption"/Chapter 2
How long had it been? In reality probably only a few hours had passed, but to Sasha it seemed an eternity. Sasha's body had continued to writhe the whole time, giving off obscene, wet sounds. No matter how Sasha tried to appease the heat and ache that filled her body, she continued to rape herself. No matter how she tried to soothe it, the ache only continued to build. "Save... me..." Sasha mumbled. Who? The voice of the Fallen God, which had kept silent for what seemed like ages, resounded in her head. Who do you want to save you? "...Who...?" Who would come save her from this ache, from this heat, from this misery... save her from loneliness, from sadness, from helplessness... You know, don't you? Whether she had read Sasha's mind or merely guessed, the Fallen God sounded as if she knew everything. No, she probably didn't need to read or guess. The conclusion was all too obvious. There was only one person who could save Sasha's hot, aching body and her frozen heart. "Elt..." Sasha murmured as tears fell in large drops from her bleary eyes. "Save me... Save me, Elt!" It was the cry of her heart. Elt...? And why do you want him? "Help... Help...! O please! Please, I beg of you... Eeeeelt!" What are you going to ask him for? "To... set me... freeee!" Just as Sasha made her declaration, her right hand twisted her little nub and, twitching, she raised her hips so high they left the bed. For a moment, Sasha's body formed an arch. Then she collapsed limply onto the bed after an interval of a few seconds. As she lay there twitching, Sasha thought, No, this isn't it. What I'm looking for isn't something like this... That's right... Don't repress it. Don't deny yourself what you want. That's the path to happiness. "...What I, want... Happiness..." Yes, that will be your new guiding light. You'll cast off your false mask and preach it to everyone. Then you'll guide them all to true happiness. A black shadow, like darkness made solid, seemed to ooze out from behind the dazed Sasha — from the gap between Sasha, who was lying face up, and the bed, to be precise — and began to slowly, soundlessly creep up Sasha's body. And then you'll obtain your true desire... At length the black shadow began to envelop Sasha's whole body, like clothes worn out of shape. Sasha felt warm mana circulating through her body. She no longer made any movement to resist. The very thought did not occur to her. After all, it was true. She knew now what she had really wanted, and what she needed to do... At last, the shadow that blackly swathed her body began to vanish, running off her like a liquid. Now, I'll ask you again: What do you love most? Sasha raised her body, got out of bed and stood upright on the floor. She was so steady on her feet that it was hard to imagine she had been tossing and turning with a high fever until moments before. Her appearance was far from what it had been. Sasha was clad in strange garments. They resembled the pure white priest's garb she habitually wore, but dyed jet black. They were adorned with sinister red jewels and chains in some places, and open at her bust as if to display its fullness. The very fact that the form of her former vestments remained in places gave rise to a sort of blasphemous beauty, like a sacred thing defiled. It wasn't only her clothes that had changed. Her ears now had an elongated shape reminiscent of an elf's, and wings, black as night, sprouted from her hips. From the base of those wings grew a tail with a heart-shaped tip — the mark of a succubus. The chain twined around the tail set her apart from ordinary succubi. But the most noticeable change, when one saw her face-to-face, was probably her eyes. Sasha's eyes, which had been a clear blue like the sea or sky, had turned wine red, and gave off a sinister radiance. There was a smile on her face. It was not her old, warm smile which made one think of sunlight filtering through trees. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyelids drowsily lowered, and her whole expression conveyed a suggestive and lascivious impression. Sasha let out a contented sigh, then gently wet her lips with her tongue. Even in that one little gesture, she irresistibly invited men's lust. "The one... I love most is..." ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Lisia and Emiyu stood outside Sasha's room. A shade of worry clouded both their faces. "She wasn't anywhere... She really hasn't left her room." "...She might have... caught... a cold." "...Big Sis must've been tired." Lisia reservedly knocked on the door and called out: "Big Sis? Are you alright?" "..." "..." There was no answer. The pair became still more uneasy. Perhaps Sasha lay collapsed inside the room. "Big Sis? We're coming in!" Lisia felt impelled to turn the knob and push open the door. When she peered into the room, for a moment she couldn't comprehend what she saw. Fluttering black feathers were dancing in the simply-built room, and among them stood a lone woman. She was in Sasha's room, so she must be Sasha. But she didn't look like Sasha to Lisia. True, she had Sasha's face, but the clothes that wrapped her body were just too different. The woman wore a strange black costume that gave off a sinister impression — the polar opposite of Sasha's former garb, which had been mainly of a white that gave an impression of clean beauty. Her deep blue eyes had turned wine red. Her face, which never ceased its kind smile, was drooping as if intoxicated. She had certainly never made a face like that before... at least never where Lisia could see. Sasha slowly turned her face towards Lisia. Lisia instinctively took a step back. "...What's... wrong...?" Emiyu, who was standing in Lisia's shadow and could not see into the room, called out curiously. Lisia was petrified. Her instincts were sounding a warning bell, screaming at her to run away from here, to run away from the queer atmosphere she sensed from the woman in the room. But even if she really was completely changed, that woman was definitely still Sasha. "Lisia..." Sasha called Lisia's name, still grinning loosely. That made Lisia realize that the woman really was Sasha. Emiyu, who had stuck her head in beside Lisia, caught sight of Sasha too, and fell silent. "Emiyu..." Sasha called both their names and spread her arms, as if to say, "Come here." At that, Lisia and Emiyu unconsciously took a step forward. Both of them knew deep down that it was something they must not do, that it was dangerous. But turning their backs on Sasha and running away had ceased to be an option the moment she spread her arms. Sasha gently embraced the timidly approaching pair. Her black plumes covered the girls as if to envelop them. They were afraid of those wings for a moment, but once they were wrapped in Sasha's warmth and scent, the same as they had always been, they soon relaxed. "B, Big Sis... What... happened? I mean, umm..." Lisia looked bewildered, unsure what to say. Sasha interrupted her. "I'm sorry." "Wh, why are you apologizing?" The pair looked confused. "Because I've only ever taught you to deny yourselves..." "...That's... not..." "You don't have to." "Huh...?" The girls stared at each other. There was something bewitching about Sasha's expression... but it really did make them feel the same warmth as before. "You don't have to deny yourselves... what you really want." "Wh, what we want...?" Sasha squeezed the bewildered pair back to her bosom. Wrapped in a pleasant smell and hugged to ample cleavage, they became entranced. The girls had no way of knowing, but even as they stood enraptured, a huge amount of mana was pouring into their bodies through the jet black wings and arms that wrapped them. The mana began to exert an influence on their thoughts. The chastity, common sense and ethics they had been taught at the church were bit by bit growing vaguer in their minds. But even so, there was something that snagged in their reason. Because what they both really wanted was... "No... We can't... Big Sis... I mean, what we really want is..." "..." The two looked sad. In spite of that, Sasha's smile did not falter. "I know... I was sure... that you feel the same as I do." "But Big Sis, that means..." "...The same...? You mean..." "There's no need to let common sense tie you down... Let's... let's all be happy together..." "...All... together..." The girls understood what Sasha was saying. Before, they would have found it difficult to accept. But due to the mana that was beginning to permeate their bodies, their sense of ethics was being rapidly overwritten. Their budding monster instincts whispered that Sasha's way was the only way everyone could be happy. "Now... More... I'll give you bodies that can be even happier...♪" So saying, Sasha flashed a dissipated smile as her fingers gently crept to the girls' lips. That alone sent thrills of pleasure like they had never experienced before down their spines. "Oo...? Aah... Big Sis?" "Wh, what are you doing?" "There's nothing to fear... You're being reborn into bodies that can get him to love you much, much more." Bodies that could make Elt love them... When the girls heard those words, what little reason they had left melted out of their heads. "Yeah... I want to be..." "I want to get... big brother to love me..." Sasha heard the pair's words, and her smile deepened. She wrapped them both up in her jet black wings and mana. ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Elt, drifting in and out of a light sleep, cracked open his eyes. His vision swam for a moment, and then his eyes snapped wide open. He raised himself from the bed in the room set aside for his use and stretched his arms, his face now free of sleepiness. ...What is it? Something's not right... Elt had no magical aptitude, and thus could not sense mana, but a strange turbulence in the atmosphere of the church tugged at the sixth sense instilled in Elt by his training as a warrior. Elt opened the window and peered outside. The lights of houses dotting the night looked no different from the usual scenery visible from the second story window. But when he listened closely, he could hear rushing footsteps and what sounded like screams, as well as breaking sounds and other signs of turmoil. It was clearly no ordinary, quiet night. Suddenly, he caught sight of several men dashing along the street. They were running desperately while shouting to each other, as if they were trying to escape something. Then, the things chasing them came into view. Those are...! The things pursuing the men, moving at nearly double their speed, were women. But clearly not human women. Going by their bestial paws and the animal ears sprouting from the tops of their heads, they appeared to be werewolves. Monsters!? How did they get here!? As Elt looked on in shock, the gang of werewolves rapidly overtook the men and pinned them down one by one. And like that, the group became just another part of the screams — cries of pleasure — rising from the town. "Damn!" Elt leapt to the closet and quickly donned the arms of a church soldier. Then, sword in hand, he rushed out of the room. Whatever else happened, he had to evacuate the orphans, and then report to Sasha... Elt went over his plan of action in his head as he ran through the corridors. He reached the door of the big room where the orphans slept, but instinctively froze with his hand on the knob. "Aaahh..." "Oooahh..." He could hear high-pitched cries from inside the room. Try as he might, he could not hear those cries as anything but... No! His face contorted in despair, Elt flung open the door. "...What... the hell..." Elt stood stock still, at a loss for words. Rows of three-tiered bunk beds were arranged along either side of the orphans' room, and a curtain formed a partition down the center aisle. Seen from the entrance, the girls' beds were on the right, and the boys' beds on the left. Properly speaking, boys and girls were supposed to sleep in separate rooms, but the church had no space to spare. When Elt stepped into the room, he found the center curtain in tatters, and no one in the silent girls' bunks to his right. In contrast, he could hear a ceaseless din from the boys' beds to his left. Creak, creak, creak, creeeak. First to reach his ears was the groaning of the beds. There was clearly more than one person's worth of squirming going on under the blankets in the first, second, and third bunks of the boys' beds. When he listened more carefully, he voices and wet sounds mixed in with the creaking... "Aaah... Cynthia... quit it..." "Tee hee hee... I love you...♪" "Eep! D... don't suck so..." "C...! Cumminggg..." "Cum... Cum...♪" "Noel... Wh... why are you...?" "Haahh... haahh... haahh... aahn..." The cries of the sex-crazed orphans flooded into Elt's ears whether he liked it or not. He gritted his teeth, put his hand on the hilt of his sword... and then froze. What was he planning to do once he'd drawn his sword? Was he going to cut down the whole room full of orphans one after another...? "Damn it..." Elt stood there, still as a statue, with his hand clenched on his sword hilt. "Damn it... Damn it!" As Elt continued to stand there, at a loss what to do with his frustration at his own powerlessness, a familiar voice reached his ears. "...Bi... Bro..." Elt spun around as if he had been prodded, and focused his whole mind on his sense of hearing. "...El... Brother...!" As soon as his ears caught the voice again, Elt was raced out of the room. He was sure of it; that voice belonged to... The voice seemed to be coming from the direction of the dining room. Elt practically flew through the hallways. When he reached the door of the dining room, he put his ear to it and listened for any sound inside before he put his hand to the knob. As far as Elt could hear from outside the door, there was not a sound in the room, let alone a human voice. He gently inched the door open so as not to make a noise, and stepped inside. A long table and many small chairs were arranged in the wide dining room. As he has heard from outside, the room was deserted, and the only sounds in the hall were echoes of the tumult outside. Elt could hardly believe it was the same place where he had shared a peaceful meal with the orphans earlier in the day. The thought lead Elt to recall the terrible scene he had just witnessed in the orphans' room, and he shook his head to clear it. Elt cautiously passed through the dining room, paying careful attention to the shadows beneath the table and chairs, and arrived at the kitchen. He called out in a low voice: "Lisia... are you there...? ...It's me." At once, the cupboard at Elt's side quietly opened. "Big Bro...?" Lisia and Emiyu were hiding inside, huddled together. Apparently they had noticed that something was out of the ordinary, removed the utensils and secreted themselves inside. "Big Bro!" As soon as they recognized Elt, the pair came leaping out of the cupboard. Elt hugged the girls with all his might. "Aah... Uh, Big Bro...?" "Mmm... El...?" "I'm so glad... I'm so glad you're okay...!" On the verge of tears, Elt hugged the pair tight. There was still something he could do. At the very least, it wasn't too late for these two... He determined in his heart that, whatever happened, he would at least save these girls. At the same time, the pair being embraced had wrapped their hands around Elt's back and were hugging him back. Their whole bodies were flushed, and their expressions were rapt... "Come on. This place is dangerous. I'll take you somewhere safe, so follow me." Elt released the girls from his embrace and began to issuing orders. The girls, however, remained standing with vacant looks on their flushed faces. "Lisia? Emiyu? What's wrong, are you hurt somewhere, or something?" "...Huh? Oh... No, I, I'm fine..." "Mmm..." The pair looked feverish, but given the circumstances there was no time to nurse them. "Sorry, you two. It might be tough, but try your best and we'll find a safe place soon." Elt wracked his brains as he spoke. If these conditions were breaking out across the city, he could not honestly hope for any place to be safe. Who could he turn to, then...? He didn't even have to think about it. "Of course! Do you know where Sasha is?" Sasha was in charge of the church, and she was also a hero more powerful than a mere soldier like Elt could ever hope to be. "Y, yeah, she was in the praying place..." "The chapel, huh... Alright, we'll head there. Both of keep close to me." Elt led the pair out of the dining hall, keeping a careful watch on his surroundings. "Haa... haa..." "Ngh... Come on..." The girls really seemed to be in bad shape. Emiyu was unsteady on her feet, and Lisia was supporting her. Elt honestly wanted to carry at least one of them on his back, but if he did he would not be able to respond to sudden danger as quickly. He pushed his regrets aside and hurried ahead. Drip. Drip. Elt, in the lead, failed to notice the hot, infatuated gazes the girls turned on his back, or the obscene fluids overflowing down their thighs. "Ooo... El... Elll..." "Keep it up... a little longer... Just a little longer...♪" ◊ ♦ ◊ ♦ ◊ Standing before the door of the chapel, Elt felt a chill he could not explain. The chapel of this church was not a large one. To say that it nevertheless conveyed God's majesty... would be an exaggeration, but he always felt something dignified in the atmosphere of the place. Now, however, he seemed to sense a strange air of menace from the chapel in front of him. Like a presence that did not belong... "Big Bro...?" Lisia called out from behind Elt, who had come to a standstill before the entrance. "...No, it's nothing. Everything's fine. Sasha is in here?" Lisia, her cheeks still flushed, nodded. There was no time to hesitate. The strange sense of unease he was feeling now worried him, but it was more important that he meet up with Sasha as soon as possible. Elt pushed on the ornate door, and it opened with a loud creak. It could have been his imagination, but he felt as if even the sound the door made was different from usual. Silence returned to the deserted chapel. No, not deserted. There was a lone woman kneeling in prayer at the foot of the altar in the center. The beautiful sky-blue hair that stretched to her hips told Elt that it was Sasha. "Sasha! Sa..." Elt began to rush over to her, but his feet instinctively halted midway. Something was off. What could it be? Elt carefully surveyed the chapel's interior, trying to find the source of his unease. Suddenly, he noticed it. Gone. It was gone. The "cross" that should have been hanging on the wall above the altar was gone. Sasha could not possibly have failed to notice something so important. And yet there she was, kneeling in prayer before the "cross"-less altar. "...Sasha?" Elt slowly edged backward with his hand on his sword hilt. His body was reacting calmly, but inside his head a storm was brewing. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to acknowledge it. "Elt... I've been waiting for you." Sasha rose to her feet, and turned around. The instant Elt saw her face, the last faint hope he had been harboring was crushed. The smile hovering on her lips, the moist, enraptured eyes... It was wrong. The Sasha Elt knew would never make that face. It was like... like... Sasha's tongue darted over her lips. That gesture alone was enough to send a shudder down Elt's spine, and to make his penis throb. Elt was confused by the response of his own body. He couldn't say that he had never considered Sasha as an object of sexual desire before; it would have been more unnatural had he not felt attracted to a woman close to his own age with a face that would turn any head and a womanly figure. But even so, to Elt Sasha was an elder sister, a hero to be respected, sometimes even something like a mother. "I've been waiting for you... for a long, long time..." Sasha began to saunter leisurely towards Elt. Elt retreated. Then, he noticed something, like a black mist, billowing up from Sasha's feet. "I've been denying myself... for ever so long..." Starting at Sasha's feet, her pure white priest's garb was turning jet black, as if being dyed in the black mist... No, it was not just the color that was changing — their whole design was being remade as Elt watched. "Elt, I've been waiting..." As if rejoicing in herself being stained black, as if beckoning Elt to an embrace, Sasha spread her arms. The mist was spreading along them too, suffusing them completely. "to be united with you...♪" The sound of clinking metal echoed in the little room as her chain-wrapped tail materialized, swaying happily, and her joy-bleared eyes changed color from sky blue to wine red. She wasn't Sasha anymore. Not the Sasha Elt knew. Elt fought desperately with his own heart, unwilling to face facts, and tried to think. The gap in power between himself and Sasha was far too vast. His chances of fighting her and winning were not even one in ten thousand. That being the case, he ought to... "Lisia! Emiyu! Run! Run a–!" Doooom. The noise of the door being slammed shut filled the room, as if to cut off Elt's words. For a moment, he was relieved. Good, he thought, they were able to get away. As Elt turned around, however, his head went blank. It was indeed the two girls who had shut the door, but it was not because they had escaped. They were still inside... Then, he saw black mist billowing up from their feet as well. "You mustn't run away...♪" "El...♪" At once, the mist enveloped the pair, staining them jet black from head to toe. The blue clothes, suggestive of cleanliness and purity, seemed to melt away, and morphed into black dresses seemingly based on priest's garb, just like Sasha wore. They were designed to expose the girls' pure white bellies, and decorated here and there with chain-themed accessories. Those costumes, made to emphasize the young pair's immature sex, were in a sense even more obscene than Sasha's. Of course, the change did not confine itself to costume. Curved horns, like those of a goat, emerged from the tops of the girls' heads, and black wings appeared on their hips. Then chain-wrapped tails, matching Sasha's, swayed into being with the clear sound of jingling metal. The pair moved away from the door, their now-wine-red eyes growing moist, and began to walk towards Elt. Elt gripped the hilt of his sword and drew it with a trembling hand. The familiar feeling of the sword in his hand usually cooled Elt's head, but this time the effect was weak. The three were closing in on Elt at a leisurely pace, smiling all the while. Elt kept pace with them as he slowly retreated, sword at the ready, until he ended up with his back to the wall of the church. There was nowhere left for him to run. "Sasha, please...! This isn't you!" Elt appealed to Sasha, even as he pointed his sword at her and the girls with trembling hands. Even with a sword pointed at her, neither Sasha's smile nor her pace ever faltered. She drew nearer to Elt one step at a time. The girls, approaching him from the other direction, were the same. At last, Sasha was so close that the point of the sword was almost touching her throat. Sasha did not stop walking. The sword tip passed by her head, and the blade ended up a hair's breadth from her neck. The light reflecting off the blade illuminated Sasha's throat. Elt's duty as a soldier of the Order was horribly simple. Just pull back his blade. He never missed a day of maintenance on his sword, and its edge would easily cleave Sasha's neck, removing a massive threat to the Order. "...Please." His hands shook on the sword hilt. The reflected light flickered across Sasha's smile, as if to reflect Elt's wavering heart. "Big... Sister..." Elt called to Sasha the way he had in the old days. His face was no longer that of a soldier. It was the face of a child on the verge of tears. The face he had had when he still called her "sister." The sword hilt slipped from his hands. Clang. The sound echoed through the chapel like a signal. Elt's hands lowered. It was obvious. Obvious to Sasha, and to Lisia, and to Emiyu, and even to Elt himself. No matter what sort of predicament he ended up in, Elt could never raise a hand against the three of them. Sasha gently embraced Elt, enveloping him with her arms and with her black wings. He felt as if something was being sucked out of him through the surface where their bodies touched. Strength was leaving his body. Emiyu, who reached Elt a moment later, clung tight to his right side. Before hugging Elt, Lisia stopped to pick up his sword, which had fallen at his feet. She gave a grunt of exertion, and hurled it across the room. Without even turning to look at the sword, clattering on the floor, she clung to the opposite side of Elt from Emiyu. "Hee hee hee..." "Aha...♪" "Tee hee hee..." Hugged tight by the three succubi, Elt ended up feeling so good that he worried his legs might give out under him. His body was engulfed in the sensation of a motherly embrace, gentle and accepting, and of childish hugs, clinging and adorable, and in an indescribably pleasant scent. The three were carrying Elt to the altar, still clinging to him like glue. Elt, now stripped of even the will to resist, merely accepted what was done to him. When they reached the altar, Sasha ran her fingers lovingly over Elt's cheek once more. "Ah... I actually always wanted to do this... I wanted to do this with you, Elt..." "Sis..." Elt's eyes projected resignation and surprise. He despaired at his powerlessness to affect the situation, and at the same time he was shocked by Sasha's confession. Seeing Elt in that state, Sasha chuckled. "Was that a surprise? ...Hee hee. I suppose it would be to you. I mean, you are dense about some things..." "Th, that's not–" Even in his confusion, Elt felt uneasy at being carried to the altar like an offering. "What are you planning to do to me...?" "Oh, don't worry... we're only going to pray." "Pray...?" But what could she pray to in a church without God? Sasha noticed the doubt in Elt's eyes, and smiled. "I am a servant of God. That hasn't changed... although the god I serve has." "Y, you've changed... gods?" Sasha brought her mouth to Elt's ear, and whispered: "To the Fallen God♪" Elt was shocked. The Fallen God. The heathen deity who stood in opposition to the Chief God and her virtues of purity and abstinence. The god whose teachings centered on the liberation of sex and lust. He could not believe it. Tales of priests and nuns who had been seduced by the Fallen God and fallen onto the path of corruption occasionally reached his ears, but of all people why Sasha, who was more faithful and devoted to the Chief God than anyone? "Because I love you." "What...?" "I did it because I love you." Sasha answered almost as if she had read Elt's unspoken thoughts. Her eyes looked different from a moment before. They contained a sincere light, almost like an appeal to God. Peering into the dumbfounded Elt's eyes, Sasha continued. "I want to be at your side more than I want to serve the Chief God... No, more than I want to serve the Fallen God, or any other god." Eyes that had once shone with an earnest radiance clouded over with lust, although they still retained their sincerity. "I want to make love to you... I want to ha–" Here Sasha stumbled over her words, and went red to her ears. "have intercourse with you." She sounded a bit shy. It seemed that, even now that she had become a monster, Sasha felt embarrassed to use the unaccustomed words. The look on her face made Elt's heart, sunk in despair, come surging back. "W, we can't... We mustn't do... that..." Elt blushed and averted his eyes. He was no longer responding to a "monster," but to his "older sister." Suddenly, the two girls clinging to Elt's sides puffed up their cheeks and joined in. "Me too, Big Bro! I love you too!" "S, so do I." The pair asserted, all the while pressing against him with their exposed bellies. Elt was bewildered by his own response to the girls' soft touch. He had thought them cute, but he had never harbored that sort of feelings for the pair. He wasn't even into that sort of thing. But a monster's devilish charm was a thing to be feared. It could exercise an influence even over those who were not normally attracted to such things and lead them astray. "L, let go of me, you two!" Elt's inner conflict showed on his face, and both the girls were delighted to see it. Their whole-hearted appeal was shaking Elt's resolve. If they had not been monsters, they could likely never have done it. "Hee hee... It looks like our feelings got through to you. Well then, let us pray." "By, by 'pray,' you mean...?" Even as he spoke, Elt was being bent over the altar. Sasha was riding on his hips, Lisia on his right arm, and Emiyu on his left. Pinned down in the shape of a cross by the trio's body weight, Elt began to look really anxious. The tree looked down on Elt's distress, then clasped their hands as if in prayer. They closed their eyes, and chanted in unison. "I, Sasha Folmoon," "I, Lisia," "I... Emiyu..." "do swear" "to serve you," "to partake of you," "to nestle close to you..." "and to fall with you." They practically sang the lines, which resembled marriage vows. The moment they finished, the three apostles of the Fallen God clutched at Elt, who could not hide his confusion. "Mmmh♪" "Mph!?" "Ah!" "Ooo..." It was Sasha, directly in front of Elt, who was first to snatch a kiss. She pushed the other two aside with a look of complete satisfaction, like a child reaching for a treat they have been denying themselves, and went straight for his lips. The girls, a moment too late and deprived of the pride of place, pouted for a moment, but promptly stuck their tongues into Elt's ears from both sides. Elt writhed in an agony of pleasure. Sasha's tongue slipped into his mouth, seized his own tongue, and began a passionate dance. Sasha, having dedicated her chastity to God, was inexperienced, but with the instincts of a monster she sought out erogenous zones with pinpoint accuracy and dragged out every ounce of pleasure Elt's mouth was capable of feeling. Not content to let Elt's attention be taken up entirely by the pleasure rampaging through his mouth, the two small tongues in his ears were stirring up waves of a pleasure he had never even realized was possible until now. Most of all, the dirty, wet sound of them was raping his sense of hearing at high volume. He squirmed in pleasure, feeling almost as if the three tongues were slurping directly across the surface of his brain. The three bodies twined around him like chains of flesh prevented even that slight movement, which only intensified the sensation of their softness. Sasha's mature body pressed close against his torso as she leaned across his, her ample swellings crushed against his chest, her belly weighing on his already engorged penis. Lisia and Emiyu, meanwhile, were grinding their young, damp slits on his palms and enjoying the pleasure it brought them. "Ooooo... Big Bro... I love you...♪" "El... Ngh♪" Never ceasing to move their hips, the girls released Elt's ears from their caresses, and raised their sweet, young voices in stereo. Their cries of pleasure seemed to seep through Elt's ears, and into his brain. Then, as if at a signal, they lowered their heads in unison to make their tongues crawl over Elt's cheeks. They lightly nibbled both sides of his neck, and Elt's body gave a jolt as a sweet electric current of pleasure flowed from those bites. Sasha watched the girls' skillful caresses with joy, and began to make her tongue dance inside Elt's mouth with an ever stronger passion. Clink♪ Clink♪ Clink♪ Three black tails swayed happily above the altar. Their every movement filled the room with the noise of jingling chains. Splash. Smach. Smooch. Wet sounds, like those of a cat lapping milk, emanated from the center of the trio. Elt was experiencing intense guilt and equally intense pleasure at the same time. He was in the place where the orphans always gathered to pray to the Chief God; the place where pure hymns echoed; the place where Sasha listened to the orphans' worries and penitence and guided them to the proper path; a place filled with an atmosphere so pure and clear that you might call it the only clean spot in the whole of this dirty slum. He was performing the most unforgivable act in that place said to be in the presence of God. And he was sinking into this obscenity with Sasha, a nun who was supposed to be an apostle of God, Sasha, who was supposed to save everyone as a hero, as well as with two believers of tender years. He could not keep himself from halfhearted thoughts of damnation, but it was for that very reason that the act was accompanied by such intense pleasure. However pure one's nature might be, humans are creatures who cannot help taking pleasure in immoral acts. The sensations and scents that reached Elt from the three succubi were already enough to push him to his limit. Sasha sensed that though the twitching of his penis against her belly, and finally released his mouth. "Mmm...ah♪ Not just yet... You still have two more to exchange vows with♪" "Haa... haa... Big sis–Ngh!?" As Elt tried to catch his breath, Lisia latched on to him. She shifted her body from his arm to his torso and clung to him with both hands and both feet, as if to declare that there was no way she would yield this time. "My goodness♪" "Ooo... mph." Sasha, who Lisia had pushed aside, flashed a smile at the girl's desperation. Emiyu went on licking Elt's cheek, tearing at the frustration of falling behind again. Lisia squeezed her eyes tight and sucked on Elt's mouth with all her might until she drew out his tongue. Once she had drawn Elt's tongue into her own mouth, she began to caress it like she was licking a lollipop. Before long she shifted from licking to sucking again, almost as if to say that she wanted to drink up every last drop of Elt's saliva. Lisia noisily released Elt's tongue, then promptly sucked it up again. She did that over and over again until his tongue seemed about to go numb. There was something in the whole-heartedness of the act that prompted Elt to thrust out his own tongue to help, invading Lisia's mouth. That movement of Elt's tongue brought a look of joy to Lisia's face. "Mmm...♪ Big Bro... Happy... I'm so happy... I thought I'd never get a chance to do something like this..." Lisia withdrew her lips and confessed her feelings. She looked happy from the bottom of her heart. Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I... I... It was so frustrating... Just because I was born too late, I couldn't fall in love with you... It wasn't allowed..." "L, Lisia..." "But I don't have to deny myself anymore♪ I mean, I've already fallen... I've fallen, so... it's okay to fall in love...♪" Lisia was grinding her head against Elt's chest like a cat, her expression rapt. Elt couldn't believe it. He has known she adored him, but he could never have imagined that there was anything sexual about her feelings. On the contrary, he wondered if her thoughts had been poisoned by mana corrosion, and her feelings of familial love obscenely altered against her will as a result, so that she was now under the delusion that she had always loved Elt as a man. "Lisia... Those feelings are–Ngh!?" "Mmph♪" Aiming for the moment when Lisia was distracted, Emiyu put a hand to Elt's cheek and stole a kiss. "Hey! Urgh..." Lisia was a bit miffed at having been muscled out, but once she had seen Emiyu's obvious joy, her look shifted to one of resignation. She settled for circling her hands around the back of Elt's neck and propping his head up so that he was easier to kiss. Unlike the greedy kissing of the two who had preceded her, Emiyu showered little kisses on and around Elt's mouth like a bird pecking for feed. It felt more ticklish than outright pleasurable. "E, Emiyu..." "...I've fallen too, so... it's okay...♪ Lisia and I... can do anything... together...♪" Emiyu smiled happily. Her expression was depraved, but there was no malice in it. She was simply glad that, now that she had fallen completely, everything was permitted. Age difference, falling in love with the same person, everything. Both girls nuzzled up to Elt's chest with dreamy looks on their faces, as if savoring the dream they had believed would never come true, and which had been realized by their own corruption. "Were they able to make you understand? To make you understand their feelings... my feelings...?" Sasha wrapped her arms firmly around Elt from behind the pair, and whispered in his ear. "No, that's wrong," Elt wanted to shout. But when he saw the trio's expressions, happier than he had ever seen them when they were still human, the words would not come out. Category:Fallen Brides Stories